The Wondeful World of Fems!
by UniversalGalaxyStar
Summary: A collection where different Magi characters are now female! This will include a range of people from Sinbad to Kouen, with AU's and different scenarios. It will dive into a different zone where you can read fem! one-shots or two-parters. So please come and join the wonderful world of fems! Chapter 7: Fem!Judar. Judar decides to cause chaos for a certain Sindrian king for the day.
1. Everything I'm Not

**Summary:** This is a one-shot magi fanfic, which is also a gender-bend, but the only people I'm bending are Hakuryuu and Alibaba. Or maybe it would be considered a fem!fanfic, I don't know. Hakuryuu sees Alibaba training and stops and thinks: Why is this princess everything she's not?

 **Fandom:** Magi

 **Genre:** Friendship, Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing:** None

 **Characters:** Hakuryuu, Alibaba, Morgiana and Aladdin

 **Title:** Everything I'm Not

 _ **Hakuryuu's POV**_

For me it was a normal day, sort of. I mean, now that I'm temporally staying in Sindria my whole schedule has been thrown off.

I mean first thing in the morning I bathe, but guess what happens.

I look to find Ja'far in the tub. So no morning bath for me.

And I've always woken up early too.

Then, don't get me wrong. His highness, King Sinbad, is fair and caring, while being helpful, but, he's such a playboy.

I swear, he keeps hitting on me every time we're both alone in the hall together. Well he kinda does it any chance he gets.

But that's not the point.

Of course I've been able to find my way around them so I could carry out my schedule, but with making agreements and signing documents along with a plan to overthrow the Kou Empire…..its just been a hassle.

I can't seem to find anytime to relax. At all.

Then, there's the people here. Don't get me wrong, they're all so nice, but maybe a bit too energetic.

I've been able to get their personalities down pat, and I'm learning to adjust, but I've never met a bunch like this in my life.

It really surprised me.

I was walking around outside when I heard yelling and screaming.

By the direction it came from I guessed it was coming from the training area outside.

I walked around the flowers to see Alibaba using Amon, but only changing her arms and summoning his weapon. She even added in her fire powers that came from the sword.

Who knew she would be up so early. I mean, from what I saw I thought she was just a happy-go-lucky idiot princess who seemed to fool around a lot.

Turns out I was wrong.

"Come on," Alibaba pleaded, "I need to do this. I need to do a djinn equip!"

She was sweating. Alibaba must've gotten up extra-early just to train. And I've been thinking about relaxing.

I…..I'm an idiot.

I decided to watch Alibaba train, and believe me, she wasn't half bad. She's been incorporating her royal sword play moves along with the moves Sharrkan taught her.

I bet she could make them deadly if she wanted too. But I guess one thing's on her mind right now: a djinn equip.

She trained for about two more hours until it reached 9:00 a.m., and along with the fact Alibaba was drenched in her own sweat.

Ugh, I could smell her from here. It reeks!

Wow. I've honestly never seen Alibaba do that. To put all her focus and effort into her djinn, it's amazing! I think my respect for her just went up a bit.

As for me, I just have me, myself and I. I don't have any spectacular or hidden powers and I surely don't have a djinn either.

She's way ahead of me in this race.

I know deep down inside I haven't done anything to further my abilities as a king's vessel or a dungeon capturer.

Except for working on plans with his highness, I haven't any time to train or practice.

I don't understand. Alibaba Saluja, the former first princess of Balbadd and the previous third heir to the throne, has her previous kingdom under the Kou Empire's jurisdiction and she's not upset.

Why?

I just don't get it at all. It doesn't make any sense.

Even though she messes and fools around, she still is just everything huh. She knows politics, royal sword play, how to use a djinn, and knows when not to act a fool.

Honestly, how is she so-so lucky!? She's just too different from me.

When it came to looks too. Alibaba has pretty, bright blonde hair, and as for me I have dark black hair.

Her skin's so smooth, and I just have a big scar on my face. That mostly scares people and drives them off.

But now that I think about it when I first met Alibaba she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she said she admired my scar.

I got a bubbly feeling in my stomach. It didn't hurt, but the feeling made me feel sick.

I heaved myself up and started walking back inside the palace, carrying the disgusting feeling in the pit of my stomach.

It was later on, and everyone was in the dining hall eating lunch.

I turned and saw Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana all talking to one another. Aladdin said something that caused Alibaba and Morgiana to laugh.

How?

To be so perfectly imperfect, Alibaba still smiles. Doesn't she ever feel the need to frown. Or maybe cry because she's upset.

For her to smile…in a way….it makes me sick.

"Princess Hakuryuu?"

I turned to see Morgiana as she patted the sit next to her. "Please come sit with us," she said.

"Uh…." I was a bit shocked, but refusing would be rude so I nodded and grabbed my food and walked over sitting beside Morgiana. "T-thank you," I muttered blushing a bit. This type of contact or friendliness is something I have never experienced except from my older sister Hakuei. It was nice and refreshing. It made me feel really good.

"Don't worry about it Princess, we don't mind," Morgiana replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked quietly.

"Yup, don't worry about it Miss Hakuryuu!" Aladdin exclaimed happily swooping a piece of cake into his mouth.

I smiled and nodded, and then turned to the blonde that sat in front of me. She was being quiet, and much more then usual.

Her features were calm and her face held a solemn look and she just stared, looking at her soup. "Are you alright Alibaba, you seem worried?" I worked up the courage to ask as she scrambled to compose herself.

"H-huh? Oh, a, yes….I'm fine. Please don't worry Princess," she replied putting a smile on her face.

Please stop.

 _Why?_

Doing that.

 _Doing what? I don't understand._

You put a smile on your face even if you're unhappy.

 _Do I?_

Yes! Yes you do!

 _How can you tell?_

"Because I do the exact same thing!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, eye closed, but my throat started burning.

Everyone held a shocked look in their face and all the attention was drawn on me as everything went silent.

I got up and walked away leaving everyone in awe.

But I could hear it. The voices that I knew, were becoming so distant. They were so far away from everything, from me.

I just couldn't turn back. I was so embarrassed by my outburst it made me wanna lock myself in my room and hide away forever. I think though I made my conscious feel a little better. The sick feeling that was in the pit of my stomach started to slowly but surely disappear.

I think maybe saying that- even if no one understood what I meant- started to make it feel better.

I thought terrible things about myself and was putting my own self down, but it's like my conscious was yelling at me.

Maybe the feeling in my stomach wasn't for just me, but maybe for Alibaba. The feeling complied me to help her. But I still can't help but wonder if I could ever amount to anything.

I walked into and my room, shutting the door and locking it, collapsing on my bed. It was soft and fluffily. I realized that what I said earlier about locking myself in my room was true. I did exactly that.

I feel into a deep sleep for a few hours until I heard knocking on my door. They were solid and powerful, but still gentle at the same time. I wonder who it is? I lazily got up, and was still a bit tired since I just woke up, and cracked open the door.

"Hello?" I turned to see Morgiana standing there her knuckle still raised and a bit surprised I had answered so quickly, but she lowered her knuckle.

"Yes, I'm sorry if I shocked you, but, I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier. May I come in?" She asked me twiddling her toes nervously.

"Yeah," I nodded, "sure." I opened my door and extended my door letting her walk through. She sat down on the edge of my bed and looked up at me. "Is there some type of problem? Did we do something to bother you? I mean it's just that you seemed irritated, and I just wondered if we did something to provoke you?" Morgiana questioned.

"D-did I make you feel that way?" I sputtered out. "I am so sorry! I can't believe I made any of you feel that way. I mean, I'm irritated, but not with any of you. But with myself!" I admitted to the point where my face started turning red.

"I can't help but feel upset with my self so many times! I when I look at everyone, when I see Alibaba, I can't help but feel less than and I hate it!" I screamed running my hands through my hair.

I was waiting for a response from Morgiana but it never came. Instead she pointed at the doorway which had an occupant. I whipped around to see Alibaba standing in the doorway and stared at us with her mouth gaped open.

"Alibaba I-" she took running down the hall. "No, wait!" I yelled chasing quickly after her. My feet pounded against the hard floor as I chased after her.

I don't understand? Did I upset her? Anger her maybe? I don't know what I did.

The blonde raced to the garden where she could find solitude in and hide from me. "Alibaba," I called out. "Can you please come out." I asked softly. "I'm sorry I upset you," I said, pulling at the hem of my skirt.

I heard the rash breathing and followed to where I saw her sitting down, her knees to her chest. "Hey, a-are you okay?" I honestly don't know what to do. I've never down this comforting thing. I was usually the one with the problem, and when that happened, Hakuei comforted me.

"I want to help you."

"Hakuryuu," she barely just said, in more like a whisper. "I'm so sorry." She was…. Apologizing? "I can't believe I made you feel that way. I-I never knew I caused so much strife for you," Alibaba informed me, tears welling in her eyes.

"Why?" I inquired.

"Why what?" She responded.

I couldn't help it except get angry. I clenched my fists. "Why do you always do that? You don't mean to do anything wrong, but either way…. Your..your so perfect! Its like you never try anything, but your so good at everything!"

The blonde looked at me, shocked. "Me? Perfect?" She sighed. "Why would you think I'm perfect? Hakuryuu," she turned to me with a face pouring down with tears. "I can't do a djinn equip." Yeah, I know.

Alibaba looked up to the sky. "My rukh and magoi are all out of whack and soon, I need to learn how to fix it."

"I've always had trouble with Amon. First I had trouble making his flames, then it was summoning his weapon, and now, I can't even do a djinn equip right. And you talk about me being perfect," Alibaba turned back to me, "I'm far perfect."

"Then I think we have a few things in common. For starters, I can't conquer any dungeons at all, and I don't have a djinn while all my siblings do. That makes me feel so….small. Sometimes I feel like I'm just letting people down," I said sitting down beside her.

"And when I look at you, I just see, someone so uplifting and amazing. Then I think about myself in your footsteps and think, "Can I amount to that?" or "Can I even amount to anything?" And it really makes me think what I can do to make a difference in this world of ours," I blurted out, and rather unexpectedly.

I didn't know I would open my mouth up and say so much. I think we were both shocked with one another. We got to know more about one another and find out we're not as perfect as we thought.

Then I realized, that the feeling in the pit of my stomach, disappeared. It was gone, and hopefully for good this time. We both leaned on one another's back's and started laughing. Me wiping away a few tears the seeped through my eyes and Alibaba wiping away the tears that ran down her face.

"Well it's safe to say that this was interesting," Alibaba commented giggling.

"Yeah, definitely," I replied. "Come on," I stood up and offered my hand, which the blonde happily accepted. "Let's go," I said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Alibaba answered as we both walking back inside.

 _ **Normal POV**_

Morning arrived and Aladdin and Morgiana were walking to Hakuryuu's room after trying to get Alibaba for breakfast, which wasn't so successful. "I wonder where Alibaba went? Do you know Morg?" Aladdin asked.

Morgiana just shook her head no, and explained what happened last night at the Kou princess's room to the magi. "Oh…" he mumbled. "Well, I bet Miss Hakuryuu has to be in her room!" Aladdin cheered.

"Mhm, you're probably right," the fanalis agreed as the pair reached Hakuryuu's room.

She knocked on the door, but no reply. "Princess Hakuryuu must be out as well," Morgiana said turning to Aladdin wondering on their next move.

Then out of no where they heard laughing and looked to see Alibaba and Hakuryuu walking down the hall talking to one another. They walked up to Aladdin and Morgiana.

"Oh, hey Aladdin, Morg. What's up?" Alibaba asked.

"Hey Alibaba. Nothing, we just, y'know came to get you, and then tried Miss Hakuryuu," Aladdin replied.

"I see. Sorry, I didn't want to wake you two," the blonde said.

Both nodded and Hakuryuu spoke up, "We were just training out early in the morning. We though it would be good for the both of us," she lightly nudged the blonde on her arm.

"Well, we're finished so let's go get breakfast," Alibaba said gesturing them all.

"Alright," Morgiana responded as Alibaba and Hakuryuu started walking towards the dining hall. She turned to Aladdin. "Something happened that we don't know about."

"Yeah, definitely."

"I realized something," the Kou princess informed.

"Really? What is it?" The blonde asked.

"I think it's good to be me."

"Yup! And it's good to be me!"

Both girls just laughed and walked into the dining hall with Aladdin and Morgiana.

A/N: **Hey, hope you guys enjoyed the first drabble/one-shot. I just want to say this right now. I wasn't trying to do any Hakuryuu bashing if any of you guys were thinking that, I am not. Because I know tons of people love Hakuryuu's character.**

 **Trust me, I do too. He's so frickin' cute!**

 **This will be a collection of fems! With different pairings and such, and just regular and weird situations. I'll make no promises to get each pairing, because trust me, there are a lot. So I'm not doing every one, but I'll do my best. And if you guys request some pairings I'll do my best to make a one-shot, or two-parter for the pairing.**

 **And ideas, as mini plots, are always open. AU's are very welcome and I'll take a look and then try it if the idea is cool. So if you have an idea request it, I'll take a look and try my best to complete it.** **I make no promises for anything though.**

 _ **That is my disclaimer.**_

 **Btw, I know in the anime/manga Alibaba discovers after Kougyoku and Sinbad fight that he can't do a djinn equip** **, but I really just decided to skip over it, just because it made this a lot easier.**

 **Well, that's all for now.**

 **~PopMania is out!**


	2. Guys Night Out (Sort of) Part 1

**Summary:** In truth, Alibaba discovers that not all men can always hold their liquor. She quickly finds this out after being tormented by some of the drunken men in Sindria. Fem!AlibabaxMen (I guess). Btw, in this Hakuryuu not fallen. I thought I could have some fun with this and see how the guys act towards Alibaba under the influence of alcohol. I thought hey why not, just go for it.

I would like to dedicate this one-shot to my dear friend, _Anime Weirdo 0_o_. I especially ***hehe*** made this for you, but for now go check out her profile and read her fanfics (But read this one first). Spread the word and tell her every pairing could work and for her to believe in the amazingness such as fems! This is for you _Anime Weirdo 0_o_! ^-^

 **Fandom:** Magi

 **Genre:** Romance and Humor

 **Pairing:** None. **NO LEMONS!** Maybe, I don't if it counts because Alibaba's being shipped with multiple guys. I guess it's a harem one-shot then and these are the pairings: AlibabaXKouen, AlibabaXKouha, AlibabaXSinbad, and AlibabaXHakuryuu.

 **Characters:** Alibaba, Sinbad, Hakuryuu, Kouen, Kouha, Aladdin and Morgiana

 **Title:** Guys Night Out (Sort of) Part 1

 _Italics with " are for thoughts and always used for the 'hic' sound._

After the Magnostandt incident it was decided that before the summit arrived and after the clean-up of Magnostandt that some of dungeon capturers would go and relax.

These capturers consisted of: Sinbad, Hakuryuu, Kouen, Kouha, and for some reason Aladdin came along for who knows what.

Right now they were all sailing on a ship back to Sindria. A ship that Alibaba just so happened to sneak on.

She hated being left out, it didn't seem fair. And knowing if she asked they'd all flat line reject her.

When Alibaba heard the news she went crazy. Oh course everyone needs time to relax and unwind, but she was surprised that Kouen, the first imperial prince, agreed.

The former princess heard that Sinbad and Kouen signed a temporary agreement, so that made sense.

But right now she relaxing on the haul of the ship perfectly out of sight.

Soon the night fell and the moon appeared, taking the sun's place and they arrived at Sindria.

All the guys docked and got off the ship with Alibaba close behind.

Watching for the night, they all just ate and talked, and about nothing exciting. Alibaba just quietly tailed them from behind.

It was about 10:00 pm when the guys (excluding Aladdin) walked into the bar.

The feeling in Alibaba's stomach churned and warned her but she followed nonetheless.

The former princess walked in and her face was hit by the intoxicatingly strong smell of alcohol. She stumbled back, but quickly regained her balance.

She trotted forward and followed back to the point where the guys were staying.

Alibaba leaned against the wall as she heard all types of laughter. A big hearty laugh, probably Sinbad.

A psychotic laugh, Alibaba guessed that one as Kouha, and a sad and depressed laugh, well more like cry. She immediately guessed Hakuryuu.

 _"Odd, I thought Kouen was there with them? If so then where is he?"_ She thought peeking through the curtains.

And Alibaba was right. She only saw Sinbad, Hakuryuu, and Kouha (with the exception of being around other women) but for some reason the first Prince of Kou was gone.

She gave a somewhat defeated sigh and pulled her head back out, walking back until she bumped into someone.

Alibaba turned around to see Kouen standing in front of her. The way the prince held himself. It was with pride, honor, but the way he did it gave off a condescending atmosphere to any room he stood in. Alibaba stood completely frozen in fear knowing that she would be found out for coming uninvited.

Neither made a move and stood there. The former princess looked up at him to see his cheeks were lightly dusted red. _"Gee great. Lord intimidating here is drunk. What do I do? I have to get away."_ Alibaba started backing away only to realize she would have to go in the room with all the guys if she took another step back. _"Maybe if I can get around him?"_ She thought.

Kouen was way too quiet for her liking, Alibaba deducted. Was he up to something? She inquired. What's he planning? She questioned.

The former princess started to maneuver around the imperial first prince but stopped when he grabbed her arm. _"I've been caught!"_

"Come on, brat," Kouen mumbled over in a deep and husky voice pulling Alibaba into the room with him. "Sit." He commanded.

Alibaba- obviously noticing she was caught- didn't know what else to do then follow his instructions and sat down on the couch as Kouen slumped beside her. _"What's he planning?"_ Alibaba wondered looking at him. They sat there for a little and soon Alibaba felt an arm wrap tightly around her waist.

"Hey, what are you-"

"Here," he shoved something into her face. "Wear this." He ordered. Alibaba grabbed something frilly and red. She gave an odd look to Kouen, which he greeted back with his stern face.

"It…it's a maid costume?" She questioned. _"He wants me to wear this?! He's crazy!"_

"Mm. Put it on," Kouen now demanded of the former princess.

"I…I" _"I don't have a choice,"_ Alibaba sighed getting up taking the costume with her. She walked into a changing area and looked at the costume. "Why- why does he even have this? But I have to admit I didn't peg Kouen to be the one with a maid fetish. It kinda does surprise me though," she said.

She removed her tunic and her skirt and put on the frilly piece of clothing. Alibaba kept on her shoes. The costume was sleeveless, and the skirt connected the top was short and it already hiked up, making her feel uncomfortable. It didn't have many buttons to close the top, so much of her cleavage was showing. It had those weird frilly things around her wrist and a little headband. She tied the apron and looked into the mirror. One word to describe the costume:

Perverted.

"I can't go out looking like this!" She exclaimed. "I look ridiculous!" Alibaba took a deep breath. She still had her dignity, right? Even if she was a former princess, she still had pride and dignity, but it was slowly being picked at. Honestly she just gave up. "Screw it. I've lost enough dignity as it is. Not like this could get any worse," Alibaba mumbled walking out to the first imperial prince.

He held a smirk high on his face as Alibaba sat beside him. "There, happy now?"

He licked his lips and nodded, whispering in her ear. "Yes, _*hic*_ very."

Goosebumps appeared on the back of the former princess's neck. His breath was warm and filled with the stench of alcohol, making her jump. "Brat," he said.

"Yeah," she replied, trying to fix the top, "what do you want?"

"Be obedient," he purred, eliciting a small gasp from Alibaba. He slowly moved his hand off her waist down to her thigh and whispered, "And _*hic*_ let me claim you, and be mine."

Alibaba blushed. "W-what?"

He was way too close for comfort. "I think you can hear, brat. Be mine, and let me bring you back to the Kou Empire, and be my queen," he declared. Kouen pulled out a tiny necklace with the Kou Empire symbol and started putting it around Alibaba.

But before Kouen could lock the chain Alibaba was quickly swept away by someone else. "Woah," she gasped as the wind was kind of knocked out of her. The former princess's butt hit the ground and she locked with a pair of red eyes.

Now that it crossed her mind she realized the outfit color matched Kouen's hair and the person in front of her. "Kouha."

"Hello," he breathed out. "Now look at you," he said taking in her outfit change. "Isn't that a bit revealing. It's never the type I pegged you for, Alibaba," Kouha deducted.

Alibaba just sighed. "Well don't blame me. Blame your perverted older brother," she responded as she started to get up, but Kouha pushed her down.

"Oh no," he waved his finger, "you're not going anywhere."

Alibaba could only gulp. "And," she was afraid to ask, "why is that?"

"Because," he moved closer closing the space between the two, "you've been a bad maid," he said. "And now, _*hic*_ you need to be punished."

"P-punished?"

"Yes." He nodded. "When a maid does her job her wrong she needs to be punished by her master. I'll show you a lesson," Kouha said.

 _"Are you kidding me? Not Kouha too! I think everyone in here is drunk. But why are these two picking on me? I'm not a toy they can just play with!"_

"And what makes you think your my master, and that you can more or less tell me what to do?" The former princess. "I won't easily be overcome by anyone," Alibaba declared pushing the third prince off of her.

He frowned.

She was retaliating, he didn't like that.

But either way it didn't matter to Kouha, he just smiled. This caused Alibaba to move back, she wasn't expecting this. "Hehe," he chuckled, "I _*hic*_ like 'em feisty."

He pursued closer, and closer. Now he was definitely in her personal space again. This time, she could feel a somewhat warm breath on her face. The smell of alcohol was finally starting to get to her.

Alibaba started zoning out, the smell of alcohol started to overcome her and takeover. Everything was in a big, blurry haze, that she wanted to escape from. But the influence of the alcohol was fading out her logical brain.

 _"N…no. This alcohol, it's smell is starting to intoxicate me. Everything's blurry,"_ she thought.

Kouha started nibbling on her ear and holding her lightly in his embrace. "Kouha…." she started, "let go of me and get off me!" She ordered.

He didn't respond.

"Kouha, please stop it!" The former princess she said.

"Now come on Alibaba, don't fight me. I'm just teaching my precious maid a lesson," he replied as he stopped.

No reply. "Alibaba." Still no reply. "Hey Alibaba!" Now things were out of proportions.

Alibaba was awake, but barely by a thread, with a light blush that retained on her cheeks. She was quickly swept up by two strong and powerful arms and a voice said, "Don't worry….I'll take Alibaba o-outside for some fresh air."

 _"Who is it this time? Whoever it is, their arms are strong, and their warm,"_ Alibaba thought, her eyes peering open and looking up to see the one and only King of Sindria.

"Sinbad."

A/N: **Hey guys. I have come to realize there are not a lot of fems! for Magi on this site. I know people have down them, but I want to do more. You all are probably wondering why I split this into parts. I could have made this longer, but I read it and hated how it was dragging on so I'm spliting it up and posting part 2 later. Probably not exactly after this, but it will be soon.**

 **I just felt like Kouen would be the one with the fetish and Kouha the sadistic one. I mean it made sense to me and everything kind of worked out, but trust and believe it's not over just yet! ^-^**

 **I decided to do this, so here's a preview for the next chapter. I'll try and set a goal to upload each week, but I make no promises.**

 **Preview:** _What would it be like if Sharrkan was a girl? How would him and Yamu get along? Better than ever, or worse then before? Next Chapter:_ _ **We're One in the Same Me and You!**_


	3. We're One in the Same Me and You!

**Summary:** What would it be like if Sharrkan was a girl? How would him and Yamu get along? Better than ever, or worse then before? Fem!Sharrkan, AU. Yamuraiha is a girl who prides herself in her studies and learning new things, while Sharrkan is girl who endows herself in sports. What's it like for two girls who have different hobbies and personalities? Along with the fact that they're being if observed from the sidelines?

 **Fandom:** Magi

 **Genre:** Comedy and Friendship

 **Pairing:** None

 **Characters:** Yamuraiha, Sharrkan, Ja'far, Sinbad, Pisti, Hinahoho, Drakkon, Masrur, Spartos, Solomon and Sheba (and a Judar mention)

 **Title:** We're One in the Same Me and You!

* * *

 _ **Bold with italics are used for Sharrkan. And bold is for other stuff.**_

 _Italics are used for back flashes and Yamuraiha's speech._

* * *

 _I realized that in doing this I could grasp on why is it that the pair, Yamuraiha and Sharrkan, hated one another so much, but seemed to get along as if they'd known one another for years. I have come to a conclusion. And this is why. They're like atoms that attract, but at the same time can pull away. It's obviously science._

Yamuraiha was currently grabbing her books and getting ready for another day of school when she heard a tiny beeping noise.

She looked over to see the screen of her phone going off and her hand swiftly grabbed her device. She peered over at the screen.

 _Sender: Sharrkan_

"What does she want now?" Yamu questioned opening the message.

 _Hey Yamu, just saying hey….and where the hell are you?! Like wake up sleeping beauty. Rise and shine! We're waiting at the corner for you. Hurry up book worm! ~Sharrkan_

"Geez, she doesn't know the meaning of patience," the blue-haired girl commented snatching her bag and running downstairs to the door. She opened it and ran out.

Yamu started running up to where her group of friends were waiting for her. Her feet quickly started to hurt, her new shoes had a slight heel, and Yamu never really was much of the athletic type. She mostly left that part up to Sharrkan.

Running quicker than before she made her way up to the group, coming to a stop with a sweaty face and heavy breath. Bending over the blue-haired girl started to catch her breath. "It looks like you just ran a marathon. You're really un-athletic Yamu," Sharrkan commented, but nonetheless held out her hand.

"Here, we don't have time to wait for you," she said.

Yamu looked up at the tanned girl's hand and grabbed it. "Thanks," she breathed out.

They walking on their way to school when Ja'far fell back to speak with Yamu. "Ja'far?"

"Yamuraiha," he said handing her his handkerchief, "use this."

"Uh, thank you," she said grabbing it.

As they were walking it was obvious to hear Sharrkan, Pisti, and Sinbad engaging in a conversation among themselves with Hinahoho, Drakkon, and Spartos quietly listening in, giving comments here and there. "And then, Liana completely forgot her line in rehearsal," Pisti informed.

"Aw really? I would've like to see that. I bet it was hilarious!" The tanned girl snickered.

"I, myself, more importantly would have liked to Liana herself then her performance," Sinbad commented, grinning devilishly.

Ja'far's face went stone cold and his voice sickly. "Sinnnnbad," he moaned walking up to him with a strong, scary aura around him. "Say that again."

The purple haired man took a big gulp and slowly turned around to his white haired friend. "What I was saying is to see Liana in person to tell her to keep doing her best," he replied.

Ja'far's aura disappeared and he took a deep breath, nodding. This time walking alongside Sinbad.

Yamu couldn't stifle her laugh and started quietly giggling behind them. It was always funny to see Sinbad and Ja'far's act. Ja'far would usually scolding the purple haired man for being a playboy, and Sinbad playing him off. But Ja'far always found a new way to surprise him.

Another pair of laughter was heard, but this time coming from Sharrkan. The tanned girl walked back to Yamu and this time nudged her playfully. "That was funny huh? It looked like Sinbad was really scared this time," she whispered.

"Yeah, I know. It was pretty funny," Yamu agreed, whispering back.

Even though it seemed like Yamu and Sharrkan didn't get along they actually time and time again get along on their own level. With the blue-haired girl being advanced in her studies she often helped the tanned haired girl with her studies so she could continue sports.

Sharrkan played in kendo, did karate and various other sports, and known as an MVP among the many teams.

And since Yamu lacked in her physical side it was often Sharrkan who helped her compensate for that problem with extra practices on drills and exercises for sports events.

With their two different personalities they somewhat of the time balanced each other out.

The two girls were now laughing loud enough for their group to hear when Ja'far turned to look back at the two _. "It seems that now they're getting along once again. Not like earlier this week."_

 _ **Earlier that week**_

 **Monday:**

 _Yamuraiha and Sharrkan were now yelling on a dispute of what they'd both be in a magical universe. Since Yamuraiha focused on her intellectual side, she picked the role of magician. A person who used magic and practiced spells._

 _While Yamuraiha chose a magician, Sharrkan picked a swordswoman seeing as she was more physically better for the role with her strength and skill in sports. But now they were debating on which type was better._

 _"A magician is much better than any sword's wielder!" Yamuraiha declared puffing her chest. "For one thing, a magician can practically use magic to make a sword disappear, leaving the sword wielder at a disadvantage in battle."_

 _"Well, while that's, I guess true, a swordswoman or man would need to keep their bodies' in physical shape, which magicians don't really focus on. They only prepare on their mental bodies, we still have strength and speed that could over power them," Sharrkan argued back._

 _"There are tons of spells that could nullify a swords-"_

 _"And if the magician didn't have their staff or whatever-"_

 _"They're both fine!" Sinbad intervened. "Both of them do have there good and bad points, so while they have advantages, they do have disadvantages. Can we please end this? All your yelling is irritating my ears," he answered._

 _"Well-"_

 _ **"Well-"**_

 _"I guess they're okay."_

 _ **"they're fine."**_

 _"Good, now onto class," Sinbad said leading them as if he were our king. That's probably the role he'd receive. The playboy, sometimes idiotic, king. Though everyone could probably agree it would suit him._

 _I can assure you._

 **Tuesday:**

 _This time, it was about which food was better._

 _Whether it was spicy food, or whether is was sweet food. They even had to disagree over something as stupid as food preferences, which I just couldn't understand._

 _Yamuraiha was a girl who preferred sweet things rather than spicy things, and while Sharrkan was the opposite. She loved spicy things and anything that could set her mouth on fire for the thrill. But that's why Yamuraiha didn't like spicy things. She couldn't take the heat, so she never entered the kitchen._

 _Not once._

 _All I can remember from that day was hearing for the blue-haired girl was: "Chocolate syrup is a much better topping than that disgusting chili powder!"_

 _Then Sharrkan replying with, "Chocolate syrup is completely unhealthy you book idiot. For someone who's so smart you can't understand all that sweet stuff has tons of calories in it."_

 _After I heard, "At least chocolate syrup doesn't cause inflammation when it's congested."_

 _Then everything else was a blur as far as I know of and then that little argument ended somehow._

 _After, there was Wednesday._

 **Wednesday:**

 _Now this time was about school. On the topic if academics were better than sports? This one is probably the worst of all. Somehow they always get back on this topic no matter what they talk about and it's repetitive and annoying that I think it's starting to get to everyone._

 _"Sports can out top academics in anyway! Sports are fun, and everyone has a chance to participate you moving encyclopedia!"_

 _"Academics are way more important than sports! They're just a curricular activity that people do to hang out and have fun. They teach nothing educational you walking kendo stick! In academics you can actually learn something!"_

 _I can remember both of them being neck in neck and trying to bite at another's throat's. They couldn't just drop this topic. For people who got along, in the end they always went back to there fighting ways. Trust me, we all know._

 _"Sports bring people together and actually teach different people teamwork!" The tanned girl retorted._

 _"Coming from a player who hogs all the spotlight to herself!" The blue-haired girl quickly spat back._

 _That Wednesday I can remember nothing except how much the two hated one another. They didn't talk to each other after that fight, but all's well that end's well._

 _I suppose._

 _ **Present day that week**_

 **Thursday**

So now it was around the time were the sophomores were moving out of their classes to lunch. It just so happened that both Yamu and Sharrkan had come from Home Ec., and Yamu with a bit of smudge on her face.

You could say, she wasn't the most gifted person in the kitchen. "Hey Yamu, got something on you're face," Sharrkan pointed out.

"Really?" Sharrkan nodded. "I'll just go clean up my face," Yamu said.

The tanned girl just sighed. "No worries, I got it." She pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the smudge off of her friend's face. "There, it's gone."

"Ah..thanks Sharr," the blue-haired girl mumbled under her breath.

Now Sharr was the nickname Yamu gave Sharrkan. Awhile ago, just when the two met, Sharrkan had decided that saying Yamu's name was too long so she gave her the nickname Yamu. That's how she got it.

After that Yamu was determined to do the same thing for Sharrkan and when she finally came up with one she came to the conclusion it didn't roll off the tongue just right, so she stuck with Sharrkan. Occasionally calling her Sharr and what not.

"Well come on then, I'm starving!" The tanned girl declared.

"Yeah, okay," the blue-haired girl agreed following after her. Making they're way to the cafeteria they talked along the way. Sharrkan about the sports clubs and Yamu about her high academic classes that she took part in.

When they opened the door they were talking and laughing, catching the attention of their group. "There's Yamuraiha and Sharrkan," Hinahoho said looking over.

"Yes, and they're actually not fighting. This was not a good week for them," Drakkon commented.

"For them? What about for us?!" Pisti replied. "I'm pretty sure we were the ones who had to hear they're endless bickering, while they just yelled at one another."

Masrur only nodded in agreement.

"I can't help but agree with Pisti," Spartos quietly said. "It's like those two were at one another's throats more than usual. Now I'm just lucky we all get a little relief."

Back over with Yamu and Sharrkan they had both ordered lunch, but Yamu had told Sharrkan she had to grab some juice before they sat down. "Okay, just don't take to long Yamu," she informed going off the lunch table.

"Yeah, yeah," the blue-haired girl replied with a dismissive hand. That always happened in their little transactions, they shooed both off. Like they were atoms repelling one another. First, it started as they were coming together, becoming close, then they both pulled back.

Their personalities reacting to each other's and pulling back as if getting to close to each other's body's would electrify them.

Even if they say opposites attract. These two girls contradicted that statement many, many times. With their countless arguing and little squabbles they proved many things wrongs. Mostly sayings and others things as such.

But no one really knew the reason they went back in forth with each other. Maybe a life-long rivalry? Or just being pretentious in their talents to prove their worth to one another. No one ever knew. And they thought: _It's better it stay that way._

So now Yamu just grabbed juice her and was walking back. But of course nothing can go the way it's planned. The universe just works the way. The world just moves around and around. Yamu was walking back when the guys from the football time started laughing.

Probably wondering why. Well one guy from the team stuck his foot out right in Yamu's path, so the guys were laughing and the girls giggling.

Sharrkan was sitting and realized she didn't grab a straw. "Hey, forgot a straw. I'll be back," she said. She turned around to have spaghetti not so neatly presented in her face.

Laughter resounded throughout the whole cafeteria as they were laughing at the spaghetti splattered on the tanned girl's face. "Aw….." the tanned girl heard someone give off a quiet moan. She peered down to see the blue-haired girl lying on the ground, sprawled out.

"Yamu?"

"Sharrkan," she sat up, "I'm sorry!"

Sharrkan just shook a head and stood up, wiping off the spaghetti. "No sweat Yamu, I can obviously see," her voice started rising, she was getting angry, "This is, A. SICK. JOKE!" Now the girl in front of everyone was yelling. Sharrkan turning her back, she grabbed her plate of pasta, walked up to the jerk the tripped Yamu and said, "You look hungry. Here, have some," the plate connected to his face, and before everyone knew it a kid yelled out, "FOOD FIGHT!"

The tanned girl grabbed a bowl of applesauce and stood on the table screaming, "Anyone who tries to hurt one of my friend's is gonna feel my wrath!" and threw the bowl of applesauce, that just so happened to land on Judar's head.

Then everything started spiraling out of control. Bowls, plates and utensils were thrown back and forth along with different dishes. Some landed on people's faces and other's fell on heads of hair. It was a full blown out mess.

Well at least it was until the principal stepped in, and a bowl of mashed potatoes hit his face.

"What's going on here?" The principal, Solomon Jenohaz Abraham, asked crossing his arms over his chest, with the vice principal, Sheba, standing at his side.

The food fight that commenced stopped and it went silent. All except that boy who had the audacity to trip Yamu. He spoke up and said, "Sharrkan started the food fight, sir."

He wiped off the potatoes. "Is that so?"

The boy nodded.

Solomon said nothing and turned his back and walked away. Sheba spoke up, "Sharrkan, please come see S- Mr. Abraham in his office," and she turned away as well, following Solomon in tow.

"Well it looks like I'm all outta luck. Bye, see ya guys later," Sharrkan informed, grinning, walking away from the cafeteria.

Yamu walked over to the boy and slapped him clean on the face. "You're a jerk!"

Later on, much after school ended, the tanned girl was walking down the hall wearing old clothes that her older brother, Armakan, dropped off, after earning her punishment.

The principal and vice principal gave her punishment that she would be suspended from the championship game, given detention for a week and she had to clean up the whole cafeteria. She opened the door to already someone there, and cleaning no less. "Wait- Yamu? Is that you?" Sharrkan asked.

Yamu turned around and smiled, "Yup, it's me."

"And you're here because?"

"I heard about your punishment and talked with the principal and….."

The tanned girl crossed her arms. "And?"

Yamu gave off a small smile. She looked up and gave her a teasing smile and a wave of pride hit her. "Obviously bailing your butt out. I actually told them both it was my fault, and I initiated the food fight. So, now I have a week of detention and have to clean up this room," she said.

"That's true," Sharrkan agreed, "but not without me." They both grabbed the cleaning rags and started cleaning the cafeteria bit by bit.

They both laughed and talked and Sharrkan even put on, "Migraine," by Twenty One Pilots. Singing loudly and obnoxiously to the song even if they knew they were terrible.

The door cracked slightly open and the person there cracked a smile, and then walked away.

 _In truth, I don't think I'll ever understand Yamu and Sharrkan's relationship. Whether their best friends or frenemies, I'll honestly never know. Maybe observing them wasn't such a waste. I mean I did learn that opposites attract in a way._

 _Probably not physically, but with feelings._

 _What I can say is that I know they some how manage to get along. How ever they do it, I'll never know. But I can conclude they are good friends._

 _Half of the time._

 _~Ja'far_


	4. Don't Touch My Peaches

**A/N:** Requested and inspired by jankitty13. Thank you so much for the idea on this chapter! I hope you read it and enjoy!

 **Summary:** Fem!Judar, AU. Judar is sent to anger management class by Kouen and Gyokuen to see a therapist after a little "mishap" at home. And what goes from counseling turns into a conversation with Judar and with a weird and somewhat perverted therapist.

 **Fandom:** Magi

 **Genre:** Comedy

 **Pairing:** None

 **Characters:** Judar, Sinbad, Kouen, (and a few Gyokuen mentions)

 **Title:** Don't Touch My Peaches

 _ **Judar POV**_

I mean, it's not like I did anything wrong. It's just they were messing with me, and my beloved peaches. So of course I had to do something.

People said I had a really bad temper, but in truth, I'm only defending my property. Yeah, that's definitely what I would say. If Kouha hadn't been stupid enough to mess with my peaches in the first place then I would've never dyed his hair and the Chibi's hair green.

They brought that on themselves. I can assure you I have no anger issues. It's just when people piss me off I get a little upset. But that old fart Kouen says I, "throw a tantrum."

And so after the issue with the dye, (along with some strong permeant maker mustaches) which is really hard to remove, but obviously Kouha told Kouen and that's when everyone decided, I'll say in quotations "had enough."

Everyone could say that my anger had gotten out of control to the point where everyone in the house had to lock their doors at night if they crossed me the wrong way. I don't think I'll mention that I have a key to each of their rooms. I mean where would the fun be in that if I said something.

Then Kouen, along with Gyokuen, decided it would be best for me to be able to vent, as they put it, and scheduled me into anger management.

Like, yay me! I get my own personal therapist and everything!

Please, don't make me gag.

So now I'm in a stupid waiting room with stupid people, waiting for my stupid therapist.

This sucks.

Now this idiotic receptionist, who might I add, lost her glasses was trying to read the call list, and I started tapping my foot impatiently. "Ju… Judar," she called out. Finally. The sooner I get in the quicker I can get out.

"Yeah, that's me," I replied.

"Mr. Sinbad is waiting for you in RM. 4. It's down this way-"

I didn't even let her finish before I got up and walked straight past her desk. I honestly don't really wanna do this, but I know if I try and skip this they'll surely report back to that old fart and the stepmom. And I really don't wanna hear, "I paid a good deal for you to do this. I said to go to anger management, not to waste my money!"

So I'll get this painful session over with.

But the one thing I didn't like was that therapist's name. I swore I heard that name before, but I couldn't care less.

I strutted up to RM. 4 and knocked on the door. "Come in," the voice said on the other side of the door.

"Whatever," I muttered opening the door. I made my way over and sat down on a red velvet couch. "So, I honestly don't wanna be here. I'm only here not to get a mouthful from my family, so let's just make this snappy," I explained.

"Well alright then, but- wait, Judar? Why are you here? I'm guessing my good buddy Kouen finally decided there was something wrong up there." That therapist sounded like a certain stupid guy I knew. He sounded like he knew me and was mocking me. A lot.

Actually I didn't care enough to actually look at his face, but when I looked up, I didn't like the face I was looking at.

"You've gotta be kidding me! It of course has to be you of all people, great!" Sarcasm lacing my voice a great deal.

"What's that supposed to mean. I thought we were friends," Sinbad, that purple haired moron, responded giving off one of his idiotic smiles.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "No, we're not friends. I don't want to know what twisted fantasy you're thinking of where we are."

That imbecile just crossed one leg over the other and snatched up his clipboard. "So why are you here today?"

"Don't be an ass and give that counselor bs," I said.

He looked up at me and my red eyes defiantly looked at his golden amber one's. And he started by saying, "Sorry, but I just doing my job here. Please be compliant."

I sigh. I hate this. The problem was going here. Now, the problem is that the person trying to help my _issues_.

I only I know this fool- usually my vocabulary isn't this diverse, but when it comes to new names, this idiot's an exception- because of him. By him I mean Kouen.

Sometimes when Kouen forgot his notes for class, guess who was the lucky girl to deliver them? Yeah, that's right, me. And I happened to run into Sinbad. This is when Sinbad was still in college though.

For some reason he decides to visit Kougyoku, which I disapprove of in every way, shape and or form. Kougyoku is a innocent, naïve and sometimes can be the occasional cute or crazy and I don't want her around this fool.

"Peaches."

"Wait- peaches? I don't understand."

"I'm here because Kouha and Chibi decided to be stupid and mess with my peaches."

"Interesting."

I smiled, maybe I could turn the tables. Get him to focus off me and maybe onto him. "Yeah, I guess, but you know what's interesting?" I asked.

"What?"

"That an idiot like you can get a job. Any where," I remarked giving a small smirk at the end.

He rolled his eyes. "If you're trying to mess with me then it's not going to work. You have an issue you came here to discuss. So tell me why you decided to mess with them?" Sinbad asked

Damn, he's not falling for it.

"Because," I growled, "they ate my peaches….."

"So this is a matter on to you and you're peaches?" Sinbad questioned. I only gave a nod in return. "It seems as though you're protective of them."

"Yeah, of course I am."

"And you don't let anyone touch them?"

"Of course not. Like I'd let anyone touch my beloved peaches. They're too important to me," I said.

From what I saw he scribbled something down on his notes and looked up at me. "For someone so…let's put in a friendly way, unmotivated. You really don't let people go touching your peaches."

I growled. "I said we're not friends! And I'm not unmotivated, I'm just not as determined as some!"

"Ah~ you're just like Kouen. As snappy as ever," he mused, but it only ticked me off.

"Do you want to get sucker punched in the gut? Cause I can do you that for you!"

The idiot therapist just chuckled off my threat, which I didn't enjoy. I especially didn't enjoy that comment of his. I am in no way like Kouen. "So," he started again, "do you always carry peaches on you? So someone won't touch them."

I turned away. "No," I scoffed, "they're heavy sometimes. So I don't always carry them, but I hide them."

Sinbad just moved a tiny piece of hair from his eyes and put down his clipboard. He nonchalantly put his hand on his cheek and smirked. "Even so," he looked at me, "I see two peaches right in front of me," Sinbad said.

Huh? Two peaches? Right in front of him? I don't get it- wait- he couldn't mean. "I mean Kougyoku's are a bit bigger, but yours are cute," he explained taking in a good look at my chest.

"Pervert!" I yelled my foot connecting to his face. "You really are the worst you know," I said adding pressure on to my foot to his other cheek.

"Well….at least…I'm not a _(lucky)_...twelve year-old boy that…gropes women," he replied.

I stopped and nodded. "Touché," I muttered.

He picked back up his clipboard and turned back to it. "So what exactly did you do to Kouha and Aladdin?"

I sigh and sat back down. "I may, or may not have dyed their hair green," I answered.

"Interesting. So it brought you to such lengths to dye hair?"

"Yes. Yes, it did."

"Can I ask why you did-"

"Okay, let's cut the Dr. Phil bs and talk about something that won't actually bore me to death. Like, what your planning with the old hag?" I asked crossing my arms.

"You know Kougyoku is younger then you. And you wonder about my intentions? Are you her mother or something? Don't worry, I'm not over stepping any boundaries," Sinbad answered, setting down the clipboard. "I'll at least wait until she reaches college." He explained giving me a sly smile.

I grit my teeth and clenched my fist. "Do you have a death wish?"

"No." He said. "But I do have a wish to give all women around the world the treatment they deserve."

I hate this man. He, is the worst, and by far worst human being to ever grace this earth.

For the next hour we had an interesting conversation, but I know for the most part I want to forget it.

I don't think I have ever looked at a clock more than that. I really wanted this heart-wrenching session to be over, and after he stopped talking I knew it was over. So I quickly got up and ran for the hills.

I ran out the door to see Kouen standing beside the minivan. Not giving him time to say anything I hopped in the car and honked the horn, signaling to him I wanted to leave. He just got in and took my hand off the horn and started pulling out.

"How did it go?"

"It was terrible. I'm never going back."

"We've set up appointments for the rest of the year."

YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!

A/N: **Thanks for reading this chapter guys. If your wondering, then yes, yes I do ship Sinbad and Kougyoku. And when the lucky part that was italicized, was in Sinbad's head.**

 **Let's go onto our preview for the next chapter.**

 **Preview:** _Fem!Kouha. After messing with Judar's peaches, the magi decides to get the third prince back, and Kouha ends up with a sweet surprise of his own. Next Chapter:_ _ **Princess Kouha**_


	5. Princess Kouha

**A/N:** Hey everyone, hope you guys have enjoyed the previous chapters and will enjoy this one. P.S, in this Kouha is 17 and Judar is 18, and this takes place before the whole Balbadd incident. So I'm guessing it's post-series, maybe?

 **Summary:** Fem!Kouha. After playing a prank on Kouen, Kouha decides to have one of Judar's peaches and it ends with Judar not being so happy, resulting in the magi casting a spell. Let's just say the affects don't go so well for Kouha and is transformed into a girl.

 **Fandom:** Magi

 **Genre:** Fantasy (But not like it's already fantasy) and Comedy

 **Pairing:** None

 **Characters:** Kouha, Judar, Kougyoku, Kouen, Koumei

 **Title:** Princess Kouha

* * *

 _The italics with these " quotations are inside thoughts._

* * *

Kouha Ren, the Third Imperial Prince of the Kou Empire. Known for being a bit psychotic, but also known for having a complete baby face. Since having a very young, girly face this has often confused people into thinking that Kouha was a girl, instead of a boy.

And while his face has given him advantage on the battlefield it has given him enough grief in the castle. Even sometimes people, including Nobles, would confuse his gender.

But it's not like he asked for his face, but even if he had a baby face you can reassure yourself that he was pretty handsome.

Kouha also had a childish attitude that went along perfectly to match his face. But it was also mischievous, and right now this mischievous side was with Judar, planning to play a prank on Kouen Ren, First Imperial Prince of the Kou Empire.

Kouha smiled and with the help of Judar put a whipped cream pie above the door. "Okay, it's all set. Now we just wait for Brother En to come out his office," Kouha snickered.

"Yeah, but then again, does he ever leave?" Judar asked.

"Of course he does! Don't be a fool Judar!" The third prince retorted back crossing his arms.

Judar just shrugged and started levitating in the air. "Did you set up the other part too?"

Kouha nodded and smiled psychotically.

Oh, this definitely wouldn't turn out good for anyone.

After, the prince and magi hid to watch their whole entire prank unfold. Finally, after what felt like a century, Kouen thankfully came out of his office.

This caused the whipped cream pie to fall down and hit him dead on the face. He stood there wiping off the cream and shut his door only to have a sticky liquid drop from the ceiling. He tasted it. It was honey.

And lastly, for the grand finale, feathers fell and not-so-elegantly graced Kouen's body. While he was experiencing the prank's full force, Kouha and Judar were laughing up a storm as they were hidden behind the corridor. "Look at the old fart, he speechless," Judar said.

"Yeah, we got Brother En really good. I can say that's a job well done. So who's next?"

"Hmm, well, we already got the old fart, so, the old hag is next," Judar replied as he and Kouha walked down the hall. (Well Judar floated, but that doesn't matter)

The prince nodded walked along, smiling, excitement for Judar and his next victim. His stomach started to grumble and he pulled out something to eat. "Hey, Kouha, what's that?"

"Oh, just a quick snack."

The magi nodded and turned over to face him when he looked shocked. "That's a peach! My peach!" Judar screeched.

Kouha just shrugged off Judar's reaction. "Does it matter? It fell off the tree, so I washed it off and put it in my pocket. Besides, I wanted one," he declared puffing out his cheeks.

"Does it look like I care! That's my tree, with my peaches!"

"Whatever."

The magi just got angrier. "I'll make you regret you said that," Judar said. He took out his wand and stabbed Kouha in the shoulder blade with it. "I'm leaving," he took off.

"Ow!"

Kouha rubbed his shoulder looking back at it, as it started turning red. "Damn that Judar! Just a big meanie!" He stuck out his tongue.

He soon spent the rest day doing some paperwork, training with Leraje, and then eating dinner with some of his family.

Night soon fell and Kouha started retiring for the night. He walked into his room shutting the door behind him when he started feeling particularly sleepy. The drowsiness swept over him so quickly it made everything dizzy. Then, the place where Judar stabbed Kouha, started burning furiously.

The feeling of fire and drowsiness were both fighting at his body and everything started going blurry, till the prince passed out on his bed.

Kouha cracked open his eyes and looked around. It was finally morning, and the feeling of drowsiness and the pain in his shoulder disappeared. He moved both around in circles and stood up.

"Aw, it's morning!" Kouha said in a much higher pitched voice than his own. "What the?" His hands covered his mouth. There it was again. That same high pitched voice that just came out. And this time, Kouha realized it came from his mouth.

The Ren member started slowly walking over to the mirror and poked his head into it. "Okay, my face looks fine."

Then he stepped fully in the mirror only to be shocked.

His was a little taller, probably by a inch, and his hair in the back was now longer and reached to his elbows. His face was still the same except his eyelashes were longer and his lips were way more pink. But his body was much more petite than before and….and he had boobs?!

He was a girl!? He was a she.

Kouha screamed running her hands through her hair. "What the hell! What's going on?" He- she questioned.

Footsteps walked up to her door and knocked. "Hello? Master Kouha, is everything alright?" Junjun asked knocking on the door.

 _"Junjun!"_

"Excuse me, Master Kouha, would you like me to come in?" She said.

"I-I'm fine!" She answered back in a deeper voice, hoping to disguise the girly one. "B-but, could you call Kougyoku to my chambers."

"Of course." Junjun nodded and walked away, following Kouha's request.

"Phew, that was a close one," she mumbled sitting down on the edge of her bed. She waited for about five minutes before there was another knock on the door.

"Brother Kouha, are you okay? Junjun brought me and requested I see you. May I come in?" Kougyoku inquired waiting behind the door.

The door cracked open and Kougyoku saw a pink bob of hair nod and she entered her brother's room. "May I ask the reason of why you called me," she said. "Brother Kouha?"

A pair of hands grabbed Kougyoku's and she quickly face to face with Kouha. "Kougyoku, I need your help!" The Ren member pleaded.

"Wait- B-Brother Kouha…is that you?"

"Y-yes….."

The imperial princess looked confused, but also shocked. "How? Brother Kouha, you're- you're a girl."

Kouha felt awkward under Kougyoku's gaze, but looked up at her, pouting. "I-I know! And your point? This doesn't help me at all. I requested you for your help, not for you to stand here surprised!" She declared crossing her arms over her…..chest?

Kougyoku couldn't help, but giggle a tiny bit at her older bro- sister's actions. Kouha just didn't want to look embarrassed in front of her because of how much Kougyoku looked up to Kouha. She was guessing she didn't want to stain her pride and look foolish in front of her sister seeing as Kouha was older, even if by a month or two.

"What's so funny?! Nothing's funny about this!"

"I'm sorry," the imperial princess responded, "you're right. Now since, well, this, I guessing you haven't gotten the proper attire. You'll need…" Kougyoku mumbled going over a list for Kouha.

"Why? How? Why did this happen to me of all people? Grr, this sooo isn't fair! Why am I a girl!?" She screamed inside her head.

"And finally, undergarments," Kougyoku finished.

"Huh?"

"Well of course! We can't have you walking around- well- um…. Without a bra especially. It would be indecent of you," she answered.

"O-oh, I see. Well, alright, if I must!" Kouha replied. If Kouha wasn't embarrassed before she was definitely embarrassed now. She would see women's undergarments, even though she was a m- scratch that. Even if she was now a girl, was it even okay to look at that stuff? I mean she still did have a guy's brain.

But now that she was thinking about it, what would she tell everyone?! That she just magically woke up and was a girl. It would make no sense at all, but she would have to tell them something. Right?

She could guarantee a least one of them would make fun of her. But who, she had no idea. Definitely not Kougyoku. Maybe Kouen? No, Kouen was much more sophisticated and serious then to make fun of Kouha about a matter like this. Would Koumei? No, he'd probably toss one joke around before trying to at least comfort the younger Ren member.

And Kouha didn't think Hakuei or Hakuryuu would ever stoop so low to that level to mock her. But who else? Shouldn't there be someone she was thinking about? Someone she was missing.

Judar!

Judar would! He wouldn't hesitate to make fun of Kouha for something like this, I mean Judar always said Kouha annoyed the crap out of him. Why would he waste an opportunity like this? It was just to perfect.

Or maybe, too convenient. Just yesterday the magi got mad at Kouha for eating a peach that he claimed his. Now that this happened it just sounded way to good to be true.

Now she had to find Judar!

When the princess came out from her thoughts Kougyoku was holding a stack of clothes with shoes on the top. "Here, you can wear these," she said.

Kouha gladly accepted them and walked into the bathroom.

Soon she came out wearing a dress Kougyoku picked out. It was a dress that had a tank top with a connected skirt. The top was golden yellow swirls along with frills and white and blue accents and the skirt had the color of the yellow top that went to her knees. She wore white tights and blue flats to match.

"Sister Kouha, you look amazing!" Kougyoku complimented clapping.

Kouha was profusely blushing, but nodded. For one thing, the outfit was frivolous even for her, and now Kougyoku was addressing her by "sister" instead of "brother" Kouha couldn't help but be embarrassed. "T-thank you…." she mumbled. "But for now, I have to find Judar!"

"Why?"

"W-well…."

"Wait, don't tell me." She gasped.

"Huh? Tell you what?" Kouha looked up at Kougyoku confused.

Kougyoku took a deep breath. "You and Judar have been having a secret love affair, but didn't want to tell anyone because of the fact that you two are still men, and it would be disgraceful upon the family. And now that you're a girl you can finally be together, and then you'll both elope and marry and have children and- and we'll never see you both again!" Kougyoku cried.

"What!? Ew, no gross! Of course not!" The Ren member replied sticking her tongue out in disgust. "But like I said, I have to go!" And she quickly grabbed Leraje and ran out her room running through the halls. "Damn you, Judar! You did this to me you bastard!"

Running through the halls she drew so much attention till she ran into Kouen being so much in a rush. "B-brother E- Ahem," Kouha coughed quickly hoping Kouen wouldn't notice her mistake, "your majesty."

Kouen's brow curved in curiosity, but nodded. "Hello."

Just then, Koumei walked up putting his arm on Kouha's head. "Hello Brother En, Kouha. What is it this time Kouha? Are you cross dressing? I didn't know you were into that." He said with tired eyes.

"Koumei!" The Ren member turned around ready to strangle him. "How did you know!?" She screeched.

"Oh, so I was right? I just took a guess from looking at the back of your body," Koumei replied.

Kouen looked back between the both of them and looked intently at his younger- um- sister. "How interesting. Kouha, how is this physically possible? I wouldn't believe-"

"Where's Judar?!"

"Judar? He went out to Qishan this morning. Something about closing a dungeon. It was like that," the second prince answered.

"No…."

"Huh? What is it?"

The Ren member looked up in a fit of rage. "NO WAY!" She yelled. "When's that bastard coming back?"

The oldest member looked back at her, and said, "In two days."

She frowned. "Ugh… I can't believe I'm stuck like this for two days," she mumbled.

Koumei moved his arm off of Kouha's head and leaned on her back. "Since you're going to be stuck this way I think it's safe to say you should live up to your now girl side. Kouhi Ren, I think it has a nice ring to it. For you, it's cute," Koumei commented.

"Kouhi!"

"I like it Koumei," the oldest Ren member commented nodding.

Kouha or Kouhi, turned to Kouen. "Brother En, you can't be serious! Why would I take a name like 'Kouhi'? It's ridiculous!" Kouha declared.

"Because, it suits you as of now, and besides you're a female. I think you should go with a much more appropriate name as of now," Koumei explained.

Kouhi pouted and crossed her arms, giving a big huff.

Kouen nodded. "Koumei's right Kouha, for now you'll be stuck like this. You're just going to have to adjust for the being."

"F…..fine…." she begrudgingly agreed.

News later got out of Kouha's situation and Kouha was temporarily Kouhi. Many people adjusted quite well seeing as how she looked so much like a girl before, but the only things was that her voice was higher, and for some odd reason Kouhi found people looking at her chest.

I mean, what's so special about it?! They just weigh you down and hurt your back. It was a major inconvenience for her. Now training with Leraje was a lot harder then it should of.

Currently Kouhi was walking down the hall with Kougyoku at her side. She would have had Junjun, Jinjin, and Reirei accompany her but she refused to let them see her in what she called "deplorable state" and gave them the two days off.

"Sister Kouhi, I was wondering why you asked me to accompany you for these two days?" Kougyoku asked turning to her.

"Because," she turned away and pouted, "I…. You already saw me this way so it doesn't matter. Besides I'm afraid if anyone else accompanies me they'll just give me weird looks all the time," she replied blowing away a strand of hair from her face.

"Of course! I completely understand! But don't worry," Kougyoku reassured her moving closer, putting a hand on her shoulder, continuing, "I think your fine as always. Besides, it is only temporary, you'll be back to your original state in two days, so I don't mind." She finished placing her face with a small smile.

Kouhi smiled. If there was one person besides Kouen and Koumei that she could count on, it was definitely Kougyoku. It made her feel good to know she was there for her in her 'tough times'.

"Thank you, Kougyoku," the Ren member said.

"Oh, no problem!" The eighth princess responded. "I'm glad to be of use to anyone."

Kouhi this time grinned. "Oh now look at you. Trying to be all shy. I'm surprised that acting that way hasn't gotten you a husband by now. If I wasn't your brother or related to you by blood in anyway I'd definitely marry you. Those guys wouldn't know what they're missing," she teased.

Kougyoku blushed at her actions. "W-well, thank you Sister Kouhi."

"Yup! Now, let's go do something fun!" Kouhi declared grabbing Kougyoku's hand and running down the hall with her, ready to cause more mischief than before.

The two days passed and Kouhi was sleeping in her bed after a violent night's sleep. It was painful for her to sleep. Her thoughts were always, Will I turn back? Will Judar keep me this way? What if it was better that I was just born a girl instead?

"Ha! So it actually did work!" Someone laughed, obviously insulting her.

Kouhi jolted up with tired eyes. Her whole body was caked in sweat and her breathing was still heavy from her dreams and thoughts. But either way she still looked up to see who was taunting her. All she needed to do was see the black braid hanging from the ceiling and she knew exactly who it was.

"Judar…." she lowly growled out.

"Hey, princess," he snickered.

Kouhi sat up and glared at the magi. "I want you to turn me back!" She declared.

Judar flew down a little closer down to the Ren member. "Y'know, you look pretty cute as girl. Maybe I should keep you this way," he said completely ignoring Kouhi's demand.

"Why you-! Judarrrrrr!" She complained doing a Kougyoku whine. She told her whine like that and Judar would certainly get annoyed.

Judar was a bit shocked, her being able to put on Kougyoku's whine to a tee. "Ugh, fine. What do you want?" He asked lazily.

Kouhi stood up and yelled, "For you to turn me back!"

Judar circled around the room ceiling for a bit, refreshing his thoughts. Soon after, he stopped and looked down at her. "I guess I can."

"Really?" The Ren member inquired, with almost tears falling down her eyes.

"Yeah," Judar replied, "but you have to do something for me."

"Ugh!" Kouhi said loudly voicing out her complaint. "Fine, but only if you promise to change me back!"

Judar just waved her off. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Now he only smiled with glee and mischief. "First, never touch my peaches again."

"Okay."

"Second, say, 'You are the best and most powerful magi ever, Lord Judar.' Got it."

"What?! No way would I say something like that! You've gotta be-"

"I guess you can stay that way, _forever_."

Kouhi looked mortified when he spoke those words.

"F….fine, I'll…..I'll do it," she mumbled, looking away from him.

Judar slyly smirked and nodded. "Good, now go," he commanded.

"I think," she started, already blushing, "y-you are the best…..a-and most powerful m-magi ever…. Lord J-Judar," Kouhi tried to incoherently say, but Judar's face was so close in proximity to her.

The magi smirked some more and grinned devilishly. "Now that's what I wanted to hear. Thank you," he pulled out his wand and some weird light yellow powder washed over Kouhi.

Then, a light covered over Kouhi and she was now a he, again. "Yes!" He cheered. "I'm back to myself!"

"Whatever," Judar scoffed, "but eat my peaches again and I won't be so nice." He flew out the window.

"Yeah," Kouha said pulling a peach out his pocket, "okay."

A/N: **Hey, and I'm back! =) Now that I've finished this, I'll start getting to the requested one-shots that you guys have requested. And the part with Kougyoku where she freaked out, I didn't mean for that as offense. Just saying.**

 **Onto the preview!**

 **Preview:** _AU! In a place where online games are all the rage, there's one player, and her name is Sina. Under the username, Sinbad of the Seven Seas, Sinbad for short, Sina is in a group where they play to win in the world, Arabian Nights. After the game decides to have a meet-up, Sina goes through some conflicting feelings on telling her online friends, he, is actually a she. Next Chapter:_ _ **Virtual Reality**_

 **A before I go, I would like to say I'm doing the requests in order, so next I will do the next request by the other guest for a Fem!JudarxSinbad, fanfic. Don't worry I haven't forgotten anyone! Bye!**


	6. Virtual Reality

**A/N:** This is for the Guest who wanted a fem!Sinbad. You have asked and I have given, and now you receive this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! P.S., I hope Sinbad isn't OOC, and if she is, I'm sorry in advance.

Btw, I know _Arabian Nights_ is actually a book I'm just using it for the name of the game. In no way shape or form does it belong to me, and I have no rights at all. Magi in every way belongs to Ohtaka Shinobu. The plot is the only thing I have, so yeah.

 **Summary:** Fem!Sinbad, AU! In a place where online games are all the rage, there's one player, and her name is Sina. Under the username, Sinbad of the Seven Seas, Sinbad for short, Sina is in a group where they play to win in the online world _Arabian Nights_. After the game decides to have a meet-up, Sina goes through some conflicting feelings on telling her friends and online teammates, he, is actually a she.

 **Fandom:** Magi

 **Genre:** _(Even I had conflicting feelings of my own with picking the genre. That means a lot if me, the writer, got confused and stomped)_ But I'd like to say Friendship and Angst

 **Pairing:** Probably Fem!Sinbad x Ja'far if you squint your eyes for it

 **Characters:** Fem!Sinbad, Ja'far, Kouen, other generals _(slight mention)._

 **Title:** Virtual Reality

It was about twelve a.m. in the morning and currently, Sina was playing Arabian Nights on her gaming console. She was battling the main representative of the land called the Kou Empire named, Chishiki. While she was playing, her attention on the game, she didn't hear her phone vibrating.

Her phone rang a consecutive four times before she finally picked it up. Grabbing her golden colored phone, she pressed it up against her ear and asked, "Hello?"

"Ugh," she heard a very familiar groan, "it took you long enough to answer the phone."

Sina smiled. "Why hello my dear Ja'far, and how is your pleasant morning?" She asked sweetly.

"How did I know you'd be up this late Sin," Ja'far said.

She smiled. "I guess you just know me so well. Besides, I'm trying to steal this new dungeon, so I've been up for four hours playing against Kou," the purple haired woman replied back.

Ja'far just rolled his eyes from the phone and sighed. "You should get some proper sleep Sin," he advised.

The purplette just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, got it mom." Sina messed around with the controller until on the screen a big _Congratulations_ appeared. "YES! I won!" She cheered loudly in to the phone.

The latter on the phone slightly flinched. "Honestly Sin, please do get some sleep."

Sina rolled her eyes again, replying, "Yeah, okay whatever, mom. After telling me to go to bed, what's next your going to want to go bra shopping too?" Her reply was sarcastic and teasing, hoping to get under her friend's skin.

"W-what?! That's completely indecent!" He declared, his flushed voice making Sina satisfied with her job of teasing Ja'far.

"I-I'm going to forget you said that."

"Ah, now come on Ja'far," her voice went down to a hushed one, "you know you'd like to know."

The latter blushed from the other line. "I'm hanging up!" He was about to push the end button, but not before saying, "go to bed Sina!" He yelled, hanging up, even using her full name to address her.

Sina put her phone up on the counter and fell back on to her bed. Her sigh echoed throughout the room. "Aw, he's no fun." The room went silent and without any sound, the purplette started nodding off. She closed her eyes and fell asleep flat on the spot.

 **XXXX**

A loud ponding sound resonated throughout the house as Sina finally started waking up. She got up to the knocking, and slid down the banister to the door. "Coming, coming," she mumbled, strutting up to the door, opening it. "Hello?" She asked. "Oh, it's just you Ja'far. Come in," the purplette gestured him inside her home.

"It's nice to see you as well," he retorted. He followed her inside, making himself comfortable in a chair.

The gamer smiled and chided respectively, "Don't fall asleep, okay?"

"I won't like you obviously did. Just hurry up and get dressed so we can get to school. On time, I hope." The latter countered, now sinking into one of Sina's chair's.

Sina just shooed him and made her way back upstairs.

Ten minutes later Sina came back downstairs in a gray polo shirt, black sweats and black and white converses, not even bothering to put her hair up. "Okay, I'm ready," the gamer said grabbing her bag.

Her friend just sighed and stood up from his chair. Ja'far walked over and out the door as Sina locked up. "Sin," Ja'far berated, "honestly you are a lady. Please dress like one."

"Oh please, I don't need you pestering me, mother! I already have one mom, I don't need another. Besides, dressing like a 'lady' is uncomfortable. Dressing like a guy is just way more comfortable for me. Think about my womanly needs!" Sina replied sauntering ahead.

"And when will you learn to not saunter everywhere to prove a point!" He yelled back, running after Sina.

"Haha!" She laughed loudly running away from her friend as he tried catching up.

They made their way to school and walked inside. While they were walking through the halls, all the guys had their eyes on Sina and hateful glares at Ja'far. "I honestly have no idea what these guys see in you," he commented.

"Me either, but it doesn't matter. It's not like I'm serious about dating any of them. Most guys at this school are the same. They only care about four things. Boobs, butt, looks, and what's in between all women's legs," she replied as Ja'far gazed back at her. "Hey, I said 'most guys' meaning excluding a special few. Like you and our party. Well- actually I'm not sure about Sharrkan. Sometimes, he looks at Yam like he wants to eat her _." (This is at no way directed at any actual real life guys)_

"I suppose," the white haired latter responded.

"Yeah, okay. Let's get to class," Sina said leaving with Ja'far to go to chemistry. _(Haha~ see what I did there. Chemistry)_

 **XXXX**

Sina and Ja'far were walking back to her house when Ja'far's phone went off. He pulled it out checking his notifications when he gasped. She turned back to him. "What is it Ja'far?"

"A-Arabian Nights…." he muttered.

"Okay, and? What about it?" She asked.

"The….the creators… They- they've set up a meet-up for the game. And all the top players are going to be there," Ja'far answered.

Sina looked somewhat terrified. "Wait- what? What do you mean by 'top players are going to be there'?" She asked.

"Exactly what it means. All the top players are meeting there. Hebi from Heliophat, Kenri from Artemyra, Ken of Sasan, Kyojin of Imuchakk, Doragon of Partevia, Majutsu-shi of Magnostandt, Ken toshi of Reim, Senshi of Reim, Chishiki of Kou, myself who is Asashin of Sindria, and yourself. Sinbad of the Seven Seas. It seems they're requesting all top players to come and do a panel since we're the game's highest ranked players." He explained.

"P-panel? A panel. I can't do that. If I do then- then everyone will know!"

"Wait- know what?"

Sina looked at Ja'far as her hands snatched his shoulders. "Then they'll know I'm a woman! I'm highly respected in the game because everyone knows me as Sinbad of the Seven Seas. A male! Not female!" The purplette cried starting to cause attention to them.

"Okay Sina, calm down. It'll be alright. I know someone of your expertise can do something," he said trying to console her and her worries.

The purplette took a deep breath in and nodded. "You're right Ja'far. I just need to calm down."

"See, everything will be fine."

 **XXXX** **The Next Day**

"And what do you mean you're not going?!" Ja'far exclaimed loudly, spilling over his coffee onto his sweater. "Ouch! H-hot….."

"Geez," Sina complained getting up and grabbing a cloth, kneeling in front of Ja'far lightly dabbing his sweater in hopes to get rid of the stain. "You're always so clumsy when it comes to surprises," she chuckled, "and coffee." After getting out the stain she stood over put the cloth away.

"Thank you…"

Sina sat back down and gazed back at the white haired latter. "But I meant what I said. I'm not going. Then I can just avoid any problems," the gamer explained.

"What problems?"

The purplette huffed. "I just feel if my identity is kept it's better. I mean that's we all create characters in the game to keep our real identities a secret. I just think it's better this way," she explained.

"But- but Sin…" the latter was at a loss by his friend's words. Why? Wasn't this game important to her. They spent so much time together playing with their friends, sometimes even personal gaming sessions between the two. B….but Ja'far would never tell anyone that.

He quickly started blushing after that. Until Sina's voice quickly brought him back to reality. "Ja'far, are you okay?" She asked moving her hand to caress his forehead to check for a fever.

"O-oh…" the latter said, snapping out of his stupor. "Y-yes! I'm fine!" He declared quickly moving away from Sina, only blushing more profusely.

"Thanks for coming and caring but… I just can't do it Ja'far. I just can't stand to face those thousands- even hundred of thousands of faces at that panel. Well, I've gotta go. You don't mind paying right?" As soon as she said that she got up and skedaddled off to who knows where, leaving Ja'far alone.

"I see…. I won't give up Sin. Count on i- wait! I'm getting stuck with the bill?!"

 **XXXX**

Sina laid in her bed looking at the ceiling not touching her game controller and ignoring her phone. Today was the day. The day of the panel and Sina made sure she avoided everyone as much as possible.

The week proved to be hell for her, with Ja'far trying so hard to convince her and the other generals. There was only so much she could take, so now she was at home, trying to relax and let the day slip by quickly.

 _Ring, ring_

Her phone was going non- **stop (corruption's an old song that we sing along in harmony and nowhere is it stronger than in Albany. Haha, Hamilton Reference)** from everyone calling her. "Uh… shut up!" Sina sat up and snatched her phone, putting it on silent.

"Finally…." she muttered just as the doorbell rang. "Jeez!" the gamer cried getting up and heading downstairs.

She opened the door expecting it to be Ja'far but instead when she opened it she saw someone she never thought she'd see at her house:

Ren Kouen. Out of all people were at her doorstep. He strode into her house without asking and sat down. "Now just what the hell-"

"You are pathetic, aren't you?" He interrupted with his voice as strong as usual, hinting no hesitation in his words whatsoever.

"And? What's so your point? Why are you even here in the first place?" Sina questioned rapidly, crossing her arms.

He just scoffed and laughed, most likely at her. "It's just funny, to think the almighty 'Sinbad' would be afraid to do a panel to do gender. I thought you were much better than that. So what are you really afraid of? I mean I could honestly care less whether or not you come because it just works better for me anyway," he explained, shrugging at the end.

"Wait! Lose to you, hell no! You know what? Screw this! I'll do the panel if it means proving your ass wrong. Give me ten minutes," Sina yelled running upstairs.

Kouen just smiled and pulled out his phone.

 _To: Ja'far_

 _From: Kouen_

 _It worked. We'll be there in 25 minutes, maybe 30. Bye._

Ja'far was at the waiting room and pulled his phone out and smiled. He knew it would.

The two arrived there in 25 minutes where everyone was about to go on.

Ja'far walked up to Sina. "Ready Sin?"

She stood in front of the curtain and walked out, flipping her hair. "Of course!"

A/N: **Thanks and hope you enjoyed! Below were everyone's usernames and what they meant.**

• Kenri= Rights. Pisti

• Hebi= Snake. Sharrkan

• Chishiki= Knowledge. Kouen

• Ken= Sword. Spartos

• Kyojin= Giants. Hinahoho

• Senshi= Warrior. Muu

• Ken toshi= Gladiator. Masrur

• Doragon= Dragon. Drakon

• Majutsu-shi= Magician. Yam

• Asashin= Assassin. Ja'far

 **Onto the preview!**

 **Preview:** _Judar decides to cause mischief to a certain king, and chooses to visit him for the day and mess with his everyday schedule. SinJu. Fem!Judar. Next Chapter:_ _ **Chaos**_

 **This is also from Guest and the next chapter that is next is Fem!SinbadxKouen which is also a request from Guest.**


	7. Chaos

**A/N:** Heyo, here's the next request from Guest for Fem!Judar with Sinbad. Hope you guys are ready for another chapter. Enjoy!

 **Summary:** Judar decides to cause mischief to a certain king, and chooses to visit him for the day and mess with his schedule. SinJu. Fem!Judar.

 **Fandom:** Magi

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Pairing:** Fem!Judar x Sinbad

 **Characters:** Judar, Sinbad, Ja'far, Yamuraiha

 **Title:** Chaos

Judar was sitting relaxing in Kou, it being a normal day. Honestly, there was nothing exciting to occupy the black magi and she was left with undying boredom and disappoint.

Was there nothing to do here? And even before you ask or question, _everyone_ was busy.

Kouen, per usual, was working on paperwork, Koumei was studying slash sleeping, Kouha was training with Kougyoku, Hakuei was trying to cook, which steered all the residents away from the kitchen. Then there was Hakuryuu, but he was devising a plan to overthrow Kou, but he didn't know she knew.

It's always hard to hide something from Judar. _'Isn't there anyone I can bother?'_ Her mind was temporarily drawing a solid blank until she thought of someone who was never truly busy.

 _'King Sinbad of Sindria.'_

Judar gave a sinister smile and stood up, stretching and grabbing her wand. "Oh, now this is just to good of a chance to pass up."

Opening the window, Judar flew out on her way to her destination: _Sindria_

If there was something she definitely loved, it was messing with the pervy king. The black magi loved seeing him struggle under her control, the way she taunted him made her body run with adrenaline. Judar also pissed off his annoying assistant, who she could never his name.

Maybe this could also give her time to convince him to become her king's candidate. If that happened then Judar could have Sinbad wrapped around her pretty, little finger.

Of course when she arrived the idiotic king wasn't doing anything productive. Just sitting at his desk drinking a glass of whatever alcohol he had this time like an idiot.

Judar kicked opened the windows and flew around him, quickly covering his eyes. "Guess who?"

She heard a sigh come from him and Sinbad tried moving the black magi's hands.

"Not answering," Judar said in a hushed voice in his ear, "I'll give you a lucky guess, if you're good."

"Hello… Judar," he finally replied to her as she removed her hands, floating over to face him.

"Hey there, your Majesty. Happy to see my bootylicious body? Of course you are, how could you not?" She ranted on, not giving him the chance to get in a singular word, barely even a syllable.

 _'Great, just what I need on a day like this,'_ Sinbad told himself, running a hand through his hair.

He looked up to see Judar knock his paperwork off his desk. Okay, so maybe he wasn't mad about that, but definitely everything else she did, or probably would do. But he had to remember to keep her on the calm side.

If Judar could get through Yamuraiha's barrier, imagine what the black magi could do to Sindria and the people.

Sinbad probably wouldn't admit it, but he couldn't lie when she said she had a bootylicious body. Her figure was on point and he wouldn't mind running his hands over her, but for now, he needed to show self-control. Something he was definitely working on.

"Why are you here Judar?" He demanded, wishing he wasn't as harsh as he just was. Hopefully she wouldn't sense any malice laced in his voice.

She fanned a pout. "Aw~ not happy to see me? Well, I'm here because I'm bored. There's nothing to do over at Kou and I'm not causing any chaos. Bothering you is the next best option," she replied, smirking at the end.

"Isn't it always?"

"Absolutely." She laughed. "Besides, I'm thinking you and me, could y'know, have a little fun. Just the two of us," she finished falling into his lap. Slowing, but surely wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him a good look of seduction.

Sinbad couldn't help but smile, it being contagious. "Honestly," he leaned in, just enough their lips were brushing, "you know I can't resist you."

"Damn straight!"

Judar didn't waste any time in kissing Sinbad, both furiously fighting with their lips back in forth for control.

Sinbad placed his hands on her hips, deepening the kiss, while Judar couldn't help but straddle him with her waist. Now just as they were getting more intimate the door opened to have Ja'far standing there in shock.

Judar pulled away first and complained, "Ugh, your stupid assistant has to ruin all our fun. How about this? I'll be waiting outside for you while you two grandmas talk whatever out." Standing up, the black magi flew past Ja'far grinning. Yelling before disappearing, "Don't keep my ass waiting either!"

"Sin." Ja'far shut the door. "What in Solomon's name was that?!" He demanded, strutting towards his desk, slamming his hands against the hardwood.

The king just brushed his hands through his bangs and sat back in his chair, eliciting a sigh from him. "It was in the spur of the moment Ja'far. Please don't acknowledge that… I-I just couldn't help myself, okay?" He admitted.

If nothing else than he'd admit that. Judar just had some type of charm to her. Being different from other girls, she was alluring if not somewhat mysterious and Sinbad couldn't help but be naturally drawn to that.

Besides she was so experienced. The way she kissed him, he couldn't help but want more. Judar made him gasp for air which was something he never did with any other girl. He liked being dominant and Judar liked fighting for that position.

Even though he knew they were apart of different worlds, her being the opposite, he couldn't help but want her to be apart of his. If only for a minute, maybe two.

For now he had to get out of his own little world and focus on Ja'far and his angry rant.

"…besides it's completely out of the question! Being in a relationship with something from the Kou Empire, and Judar no less. She's a dark magi Sin, and you know you're a king. It just doesn't match up! You create and she destroys." He finished with a bit of relief.

Sinbad scoffed. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Be serious Sin, you have important duties today! Did you forget you have a meeting with Yamuraiha, and along with that three full stacks of paperwork that need your approval and some merchants and sailors to speak with. You can't do any of that with Judar being a distraction," Ja'far replied back.

"It shouldn't be a problem because I can handle her."

"Yes, and kissing her is handling her."

Sinbad held back a very strong snicker, and instead straightened his face to something of more seriousness. "Ah yes, of course," he held back his snicker and nodded.

"Now stop messing around Sin, just take care of her. The normal way."

"Oh now you know I'm not normal," and with that Sinbad got up and left his office, heading outside, praying he didn't keep her waiting to long.

The king shut the door behind seeing Judar float around the ceiling until she came down with her arms across her chest.

"Took you long enough bozo-for-brains. What did his royal ass-visor tell you? Let me guess, to stay away from me. That I'll harm Sindria. Well he's not wrong. Make me mad and we'll see what happens big boy," she pressed her pointer finger to her lips and winked.

He sighed. "So what do you want?"

"What do I want? I just want to spend time with you for the day," now she wrapped her arms around his neck like a snake who was about to kill her prey. Her lips pressed against his neck and the ends of his hair stood on end for a second before it settled.

Sinbad pulled Judar away to look her dead in the eyes and asked, "So if I hang out with you for the day, you'll leave?"

She sighed in a fake bored manner, twirling her hair and letting go of Sinbad's neck, now floating in front of him. "I guess… Only if you want me too, but okay. Just for you, not that stupid advisor of yours." Judar said with a poison laced in her voice.

Sinbad's eyes turned back to being bright and shiny and gave his signature playboy grin. He took the strand of hair from Judar's long finger and swiped it behind her ear, gazing at her fondly. "You honestly spoil me to much."

"Ha! More like you don't spoil me enough. Where's my appreciation for the affection I give you. You should know, love isn't cheap," the black magi stated, pouting, crossing her arms under her breasts. Which the king of Sindria were looking at predatorily. "My eyes are up here sweetheart. Nice try though," she winked. "Well let's get this show on the road." Floating past him, Judar kissed his cheek but only for a second, making Sinbad crave for more.

The king only followed her lead only hoping he could get her alone again.

First off, they went off to the lab where Yamuraiha needed Sinbad for some new magical tests. Something concerning the barrier that Judar had always seemed to break down and another reason he couldn't remember.

He entered and Judar closely behind, sending a slight shiver down the magician's spine. "Hello…. My king. Seems you brought a… guest," she said through gritted teeth.

As much as Yamuraiha could respect the king, it made it hard when he was such a womanizer. Even more when he brought the magician who could seem to break her barrier spell.

"Yamuraiha," Sinbad pulled her aside to speak. "I know what your thinking and I just want to say, I know. But we're both going to have to tolerate it for now. Please," he all but almost begged, with that look he held in his eyes.

For a quick moment he thought the magician would have retaliated but took a quick breathe in and held her composure and went back to showing them her work.

The whole time, Judar stuck close to Sinbad and very much deliberately giving the king kisses and sickly sweet gestures only to taunt Yamuraiha.

Yamuraiha already put up with Sharrkan's idiotic actions and definitely did not want this magi around her, and after Judar snuggled close to Sinbad and playfully licked the nape of his neck, she was at her last straw.

"Okay!" Yamuraiha declared, slamming down a bottle filled with purple glowing liquid. "I think that's enough time for today your majesty. My magic creations are going well and the barrier is as strong as ever. So if you both wouldn't mind…" she trailed off in a bitter tone, indicating that Sinbad should take the magi and leave.

Judar only grinned mischievously and snickered, "Yeah, let's leave this bitter excuse for a magician. I'm bored~."

Sinbad now knew the fury Sharrkan talked about when he bashed heads with the magician and hurriedly left with Judar.

Even though the Sindrian king should have felt bad about upsetting Yamuraiha, there was something about the rush of being with Judar that made her fun to be around.

Sometimes he could admit, being good was boring. Being bad was fun.

"Haha!" Judar laughed. "Oh my gosh her face was great! It's just as fun as annoying Kouen," she said, wiping away an imaginary tear.

"Annoying Kouen is enjoyable."

"Yeah, besides me, it seems you're the only other person who can bother him like I can. That's what makes you the perfect match for me. So I'll say this once again: Be my king's candidate. Pretty please." The black magi batted her eyelashes and poked out her lip for the effect.

If nothing else, this girl was irresistible but he had to stay true to his kingdom and his cause. But he wouldn't mind breaking that rule for just one day. Think of it as his cheat day. He could let himself go and today he would enjoy it.

Sinbad scooped up Judar and spun her around.

"Oh, affectionate I see?"

"The quicker I get through my schedule the sooner I can be all yours," Sinbad replied seductively.

Judar smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

Now they moved into the village where Sinbad checked on the well being of the people of Sindria and the docks making sure the merchants and sailors were fine as well.

Everyone was shocked to see Judar with their king but he quickly reassured them that no harm would come to them.

And at the moment, while he was talking to some merchants nothing bad was happening in the slightest. Everyone was a bit shocked but nonetheless relieved.

This gave Judar time to go explore the town and marketplace with all the time Sinbad was taking.

'How mean of that idiotic king to make me wait like this. But it's his fault for leaving me alone like this. I mean, causing chaos is my specialty.' Judar thought with a smirk and pulled out her wand, flying over the townsfolk.

She zapped a few spells and enchantments and caused a little trouble to the people of Sindria's day.

Two women screamed in shock as their hair got electrified and all puffy while men were complaining about their weapons turned into vegetables.

"Haha! Stupid people, stupid king!" Judar snickered, waving her wand around in content with her work. "You know, since he's working on the trade of ships or whatever, might as well have a little fun." She flew over to the ship yard and waved her over them and some ships turned into ships in bottles.

"What the- Judar!" Sinbad yelled, looking up at the sky to see Judar. "What do you think your doing?" He asked.

Judar scoffed and brushed her hair back. "Me? I didn't do anything, just having some fun," she replied, twirling her wand around her finger. "And you?"

Sinbad's face scrunched in anger as she flew down closer, till she was face to face with him. "Aw, your cute when your mad," she poked at his face as he quickly snatched her hand.

"Judar I-"

"I suggest you not get me mad, because you know what will happen. I mean you remember don't you, lover boy?"

The Sindrian king sighed and nodded. "Yes, I do, and I'm sorry."

"You should be. How about this? Finish your business here and then, it's just you and me. Back at your castle, in your room, doing whatever I want with you. Got it?"

"Of course, but I need you to resize the ships first."

"Do you not trust me?"

"Yes."

"Fine, but only for you." The black magi spun her wand and then the ships she'd shrunken went back to their normal size.

Sinbad sighed in relief and after calming down the merchants he finished their chat and trade and found himself being dragged off by Judar and her smooth, soft hands. He could feel the aura coming from Judar and he had the same. It was a feeling he was well acquainted with: desire.

She wanted him and he wanted her, so badly it might have hurt. So when Judar was taking Sinbad back to his room, he didn't have a second thought in his mind.

Only wanting her and afraid of the destruction she might cause.

When they got to his room, it started off slow, like it always did. Sinbad showing off his experience and Judar always patiently waiting like before.

But this time was different, it felt like to Judar that Sinbad's hands were on fire. Only leaving the burning emotion of passion. They burned the way he touched her, when he talked to her it made her insides get all warm and bubbly, and when it was Judar's turn, she didn't hold back.

Making him wait- Sinbad already being an impatient man- and teasing him in every way she could think possible, and just laughing by his side. When he held her, she didn't feel cold like usual, instead warm and sweet.

When the morning came, quicker than before, Judar got up from the bed they shared that night and began putting her belongings on, with every article of clothing the more depressed she became.

It was always like this in the end. Maybe that's why he burned, the fleeting feeling of one another burned them to the touch, but Judar wouldn't take it back. Not for a second.

Looking at his sleeping form for once brought her peace, and Judar could only think about to how to cause him more chaos when she returned again.

A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed and I portrayed their relationship well for you Guest! Let's pray that I write the next chapter just as well.**

 **Preview:** _Kouen forces himself to spend some time getting to know Queen Sinbad to learn her tricks and tactics, but his luck runs out when he finds her drunk in the Kou Empire garden. SinKou. Fem!Sinbad. Next Chapter: **Checkmate**_

 **This is also from Guest and the chapter that's next is Fem!SinbadxRashid which is also a request from Guest. Man, fem!Sinbad is popular.**


End file.
